Faut pas rêver
by hp-drago
Summary: Une petite OS sur les sentiments d'Hermione pour Drago, une histoire qui pourrait être possible.
1. Faut pas rêver

**Tout à JKR  
**

**Une petite OS sur le couple Drago Hermione, inspiré de ma vie.**

**PDV Hermione**

Mon histoire, Notre histoire a commencé le jour de la rentrée, de ma rentrée en septième année dans cette école prestigieuse qu'est Poudlard. Pour la première fois j'y allais, avant j'étais à Beaubatons mais mes parents ont été muté en Angleterre alors direction Poudlard. J'étais triste de quitté tous mes amis mais j'ai l'habitude de changer d'école alors une fois de plus, j'étais quand même attristée mais quand je t'ai aperçu sur le quai de la gare de King's Road, mon cœur a fait un salto. Une fois dans le train, j'étais seule dans un compartiment mais mon esprit était avec toi, toi que je n'ai aperçu que quelques secondes, toi qui est déjà dans mon esprit et qui refuse d'en sortir. Je sors du compartiment toujours dans mes pensées pour te percuter, je tombe sur les fesses, je vais pour le fusiller du regard mais quand je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, toute ma colère s'en va. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais c'est un de ses gros amis qui nous ramène à la réalité. Il s'en va s'en même un regard pour moi qui suis toujours les fesses par terre. Un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noir avec une cicatrise sur le front me tend sa main que je prend pour me relever.

- Merci.

- De rien, j'espère que Malfoy ne t'a pas embêté ?

Je lui fais non de la tête, alors c'est comme ca qu'il s'appelle. Je fais tout le trajet avec eux, je discute un peu avec lui et ses amis, ils sont gentils mais je ne fais pas trop attention à eux, je pense à Malfoy. Je ne suis même pas étonné par la beauté du château, pourtant je voulais tellement le voir, y alléer Une vielle femme vient me voir et m'informe que je serais réparti dans une des différentes maison. Je suis à Gryffondor, je pars rejoindre Harry. On reçoit nos emploi du temps, tous nos cours sont en commun avec les Serpentards. Je regarde à leur table et LE voit, lui qu'hier je ne connaissais pas mais je sais qu'il va faire parti de ma vie encore longtemps. Es ca un coup de foudre ? Peut être. Mais Harry m'informe que nous devons les détester c'est ainsi depuis des décenies. Au départ ca ne me fait rien mais quand je le vois à la table de « nos ennemis », quelque chose dans mon petit cœur se brise. Il ne faut pas rêver, lui et toi ne se fera jamais.

Lui et moi c'est impossible, j'ai envie de crier ma tristesse mon désespoir, ca fait un mois que je suis là, un mois qu'il m'insulte, ses mots sont durs et méchants mais ses yeux expriment tout le contraire, on peut y voir, de l'amour et de la gentillesse. Je l'observe, lui, le plus beau mec de Poudlard que toutes les filles veulent, pourtant lui ne semble pas s'y intéresser, à ce qu'il parait, c'est juste pour la nuit mais très peut de filles ont le privilège d'aller dans son lit. Ses regards chaleureux me sont réservés, je ne l'ai jamais vu adresser à une autre personne un de ses regards qui me sont réserver. Peut être que je me fais des idées, il ne faut pas rêver. Mon cœur me jouent des tour, il ne peut pas m'aimer, alors j'essaye de l'oublier, je sors avec différents garçons, pour l'oublier, lui. Mais je ne sais pas si sa marche vraiment. J'ai besoin d'extérioriséer ma colère ou ma tristesse. Je sors dans le parc, je fais quelque pas puis.

- AAAAAHHHHHH !

J'arrête parce que j'entends des pas derrière moi, je me retourne brusquement et le voit lui se tenant fièrement à quelques pas de moi.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/faut-pas-rever . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
